Twilight at Hogwarts
by Twarry Poight
Summary: Edward has been mulling around for the past 90 years. He is invited to be a Prof. At Hogwarts by Dumbledore. There's a student called Bella and a vampire called Voldemort. Will Bella realise her destiny and will Edward accept it? EPOV.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: This is my first Story ever so please review. i can't read minds like edward.. This is before Edward meets Bella. All the Cullens have their powers and are vampires. They have heard of the magical world but not heaps. Please Review. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own the Cullens, Hogwarts or any Mythical Creatures. I'd like to though.**

**I don't make any money, profit or gain except the enjoyment of reading your reviews.**

**Please read. Give it a chance.  
**

* * *

"_When you have no purpose, there is no point"_

_Anon._

* * *

_ I didn't want to kill her._

_ I didn't want to take her soul._

_ I didn't want to cause her pain._

_ I didn't want for her to have to make compromises._

_ I didn't want her to live in regret._

_ I didn't want to condemn her to this existence. _

_But I didn't want to be without her._

_ I couldn't be without her._

_I screamed her name, I begged her. I wanted to walk over to her and pick her up in my arms as if nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong. Bella was broken and dying and I couldn't do anything to help her except one thing. The one thing I never wanted to do._

_

* * *

  
_

"Mail" yelled a booming voice from downstairs, Emmet. The seven of us gathered at the bottom of the stairs for Emmet to give out the mail, a job which he had self-employed himself to do ever since he ordered his 'pranks of the 21st century kit', two weeks ago. Typical Emmet.

He started calling out names then throwing the mail in the general direction of that person. " Carlisle, Esme, Carlisle, Carlisle, Rose, Carlisle, Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, Rose, Edward, Carlisle and yes, it is here, the one, the only joke kit of the century."

He scattered the mail he was still holding and raced up to his room like a little kid on Christmas day. Man, he can be so annoying sometimes.

I searched for my letter amongst the pile of paper that decorated the floor. Emmet had thrown mine in the opposite place from where I'd been standing. When he's excited his sense of direction, and all his other senses for that matter seem to greatly diminish.

I rarely got mail, I wondered what it was. Spotting a crisp white envelope that had, in elegant handwriting my name, I dived for it, scattering other letters up in a billowing cloud. Alice giggled and Rosalie cursed me while Carlisle tried to catch his mail from the falling envelopes that rained down in the entrance hall. I raced up to my room passing Emmet who was staring wide eyed at the instruction booklet of his joke kit. Typical Emmet.

I ran into my room and shut the door. Sitting down I inspected the letter further.

The address read,

To Mr. Edward Cullen

22 Rainforth Road

London,

England

The letter was sealed with a crest displaying four separate animals, a snake, a badger, an eagle and what looked to be a griffin. I carefully broke the seal. The sweet scent of oak washed over me. I gently pulled the parchment from the envelope. I flattened it out and started to read.

Dear Mr. E. Cullen,

I hope this letter finds you well, Firstly I would like to explain why this letter has come to you. I am an old friend of Carlisle's and know him well. He has expressed to me that you may need to find some purpose in your life that you aren't getting in your current state. That leads me to my next subject. I would like you to come and teach at Hogwarts, a magical school for witches and wizards. Carlisle feels that teaching too people who are different from normal people, like yourself may enlighten you and help you. I fully understand if you do not wish to come but I would appreciate it if you would listen to me when I visit soon, as you may, hopefully change your mind.

Kind Regards,

Albus Dumbledore

Prof. and Headmaster at Hogwarts

First Order Of Merlin and many other titles.

What the? I raced out of my room to find Carlisle, leaning against the doorway of his study opposite my room. Obviously waiting for me.

" What were you thinking Carlisle! I have a purpose and I don't need some old friend of yours who has an order of Merlin of all things to enlighten me with his teaching toadstools school." I ranted.

" Edward, just listen." He held my shaking arm firmly. " You can't keep sitting around doing nothing, you have to try something new, something worthwhile. Albus is a great man he can help you find the great man in you. You've heard about wizards?" I nodded still shaking. " They understand what being different is, just try it for me." Carlisle spook soothingly. " If not me than Esme, she hates seeing you like this."

" I-I don't know, I can't do magic, and the bloodlust." I tried to take deep breaths. " Carlisle, I don't think that I'd be a very good teacher, I just don't enjoy interacting with people,"

"Son, you'll be just fine. You would teach the subject of care of magical creatures, which doesn't require magical abilities; actually your vampire abilities will come in handy for that. I wouldn't worry about the bloodlust either, magical folk aren't half as inviting as muggles." He saw my questioning look. " Non-magical folk.

Your anti social behavior well, that is part of getting a purpose in life.." He paused then said as if at second thought "You aren't dammed Edward, you need to get a life". I started to object, "worth living" Carlisle said simply. "Albus will be here any minute, I should probably find Esme,"

"What!" I gasped.

"Edward, he is a wizard," He blatantly pointed out. Of course he's a wizard but what does that have do with him coming here, in a few minutes, how was he supposed to get here so soon.

I voiced my thoughts in a nervous voice. "How exactly is he getting here"?

Carlisle who was already half way down the stairs turned at my voice. " Apparition of course"

"Appawhat" I had heard him clearly but I'd never heard of such a thing. Then suddenly there was a loud POP from the front yard.

* * *

As I gazed at Albus Dumbledore from across the dinner table where Esme, Carlisle, Albus and I sat it suddenly occurred to me that he looked rather sad. His robes were a deep midnight blue and he looked rather parched. He had dark circles under his eyes, yet his eyes themselves seemed to sparkle. " Um, Sir," I began.

" Call me Dumbledore, as hopefully you will soon be a colleague of mine." Said the man as if I already was.

" Ok, Dumbledore, I was wondering because I don't sleep and I would also need to hunt." I started rambling.

" Way ahead of you there. I was thinking we also have an opening in the position of Astronomy teacher for two nights a week if you would like, and I think you'll find the forbidden forest a home to many blooded creatures to your pleasing. Any other questions?" He said with a slight smug tone.

" I guess not, I suppose I could give this all a try." At that Carlisle and Esme grinned. " One year right?"

" Yes, to start but we'll see. Here is all the information you'll need about supplies and teaching things, Carlisle knows where to go" He said tapping his nose with a now smug grin on his face. I didn't think the nose tapping was just about where to go. They were in on this. But I wouldn't push it, one year couldn't harm anyone. Right?


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note. Thankyou so much for your reviews, I really appreciate it. **

**There will be a Bella in this, Not sure about Harry yet. Ron and Hermione will be there.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer I wish i owned them but i don't, i don't make any money outta of this either.**

_You can't base your life on the past or the present. You have to tell me about your future._

_Chuck Palahniuk_

Chapter One

Diagon Alley

Carlisle had been grinning at me all week and it was starting to get on my nerves. Emmett, who had become bored of his joke kit was now trying to annoy the heck out of Jasper and I. His favorite way to do this was simply following us around. Except he would do it so loudly that my ears started to throb.

Eventually after purchasing five deadbolts and some sound proofing equipment I had found a sanctuary in my room listening to my music just daydreaming though even that wasn't a sanctuary when Esme came knocking. She had taken it upon herself to teach me to be a teacher. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet had become my pretend students. I was sick and tired of it and just wanted to leave to Hogwarts ASAP. The way I figured it, the sooner I left the sooner I could get back. Though with Emmet that wasn't so inviting. Speaking of the devil…

" Mrs. Cullen would you care to explain the properties and purpose of this stick is" He asked in a very girly voice. What an idiot. Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head.

" Actually little Miss Pansy Poo" I said as I marched up to him, "I do know what that stick is, it is brown, it is long and it's for sticking up your nose." I then proceeded to do exactly that; unfortunately Carlisle decided to make an appearance.

"Edward."

" What, he deserved it"

" I hope your teaching methods won't be as, immature as that." He frowned though his eyes were laughing. " We need to get going".

" Where?"

" Shopping" Alice cried. Little toad, she was just as bad as Emmet.

" Yes, but where?"

" Why Diagon Alley of course". Carlisle announced as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone's thoughts rushed at me.

Oh, I wonder what sort of style the magical world has in fashion. – Alice

Geez I hope they have a joke shop. – Emmet

It's not fair if they can change their appearance, though, no amount of magic could make anyone as beautiful as me. – Rosalie

I hear they fly on broomsticks I wonder if I could get my hands on one of those . . . and maybe some sort of invisibility cloak, to keep away from Emmet. – Jasper

Diagon Alley? Sounds like some cemetery oooh I wonder if there are ghosts. – Esme

Boy, Edward doesn't seem to keen on this but Albus did say. – Carlisle

" Enough" I half screeched half screamed. "Your not coming." I glared at the 'teenagers' of the house. "Only Carlisle and I."

" I'll pick you guys up something," he said nodding towards Emmet, Alice and Jasper. "We'll see you later then." He quickly pecked Esme on the lips then strode out to the garage. I followed as quickly as possible, though I still managed to hear Emmet announcing to the rest " Poor Mrs. Cullen's got her knickers in a twist." I slammed the car door as they all burst out in laughter. Maybe a bit of fresh air at this school would be good after all.

We parked outside an old black, grimy looking bar. Barely readable were the words, 'the leaky cauldron'. We entered cautiously through a narrow doorway trying not to touch anything. Inside was another story. Warm wooden furniture was laid out around the room. It looked a great deal bigger than what it had from the outside. The warm smell of polish and liquor mixed with a woody tang was one of the nicest smells I'd smelt in my ninety years.

" Carlisle, long time no see." Boomed a grey-haired man from behind the bar. " We must chat old friend" The man was, despite his loud voice, which I suspected was a result from a few drinks rather small. He had a hunched back and an overly grimed look to his skin.

" Sorry Tom, just passing through today though maybe on our way back, Prof. Edward, my son here needs a few supplies." Carlisle stuck on a cherry grin that reflected his pride at me being a Professor.

" Carlisle" I murmured as we entered a small courtyard, " you seem to have a few 'old' friends here. His grin immediately vanished.

" Another time Edward" He said sternly. He started tapping bricks on the wall in front of us at what seemed to be random.

" Stand back" A loud grinding sound emerged from the wall and then the bricks started folding back on themselves. " Welcome to Diagon alley".

We strolled down amongst the shops just gazing in awe at the many things for sale. Some owls caught my eye and I saw some broomsticks that must have been what jasper had been going on about. We wandered from shop to shop, Carlisle often greeting more 'old friends'. It was a tightly packed crowd, though a few shied away from us when our skin brushed theirs. Normal people don't feel like cold marble. Yep, I'm still different even amongst these people. I'm still a monster.

Once I had collected all my things plus Alice's, Emmett's and Jaspers. (Alice had texted me describing to me the details of ten different robes she'd wanted and the same again in hats), we headed back to the car making sure Tom didn't notice us the barman. A lengthy chat over a few drinks wasn't very appetizing. I couldn't decide which would be worse, drinking dirt or talking rubbish.

The trip to Diagon Alley had been good. I had found some books I thought were interesting and had gathered many supplies for my lessons. It was just the inspiration I had needed.

Something I also found pleasing was the fact that magical people didn't even figure on my scale of tastiness, in terms of blood. Their thoughts were also on a different frequency than humans. This was both good and puzzling. Was it because their brains were wired differently? I didn't know but I would have to ask Dumbledore if I got a chance.

There was one girl, who I'd seen from across Madam Malkin's Robe store who looked about sixteen. She was small for her age, about a foot shorter than me. She had long brown hair and her eyes were a warm milk chocolate brown like none i'd ever seen. Her face was heart-shaped. She had fair skin and she was talking to a boy who called her Bella. Bella, it was a nice name. Though it was her mind that intrigued me most. I tried both frequencies, muggle and magic, and yet couldn't hear her. It was probably some charm or something another thing to ask Dumbledore about. No need to worry. I had more important things on my mind like the start of the school year, which was Carlisle, had informed me starting in two days! I was still uncertain about all of this. I'd just have to trust Carlisle.

**Author's Note. Please Hit that Green Button. I will try update by 2morrow. It's just starting to get exciting!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own a broomstick a yellow porsche or twilight and harry potter.**

**i make no money from these stories. wish i did.**

**A/N Thanks for your reviews. This is where it gets exciting. Any questions just ask. Please review it means alot.**

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for.**_ _******Dag Hammarskjold **_

Chapter Two

Hogwarts Express

" It's only one year" I tried to comfort Esme as she hugged me. " I'll be back before you know it". She was sobbing tearless sobs, her whole body shaking. My adoptive mother was a bit emotional when it came to goodbyes. Pulling back she reached into her handbag and pulled out a small brown package tied with string.

" Edward, I know they don't use telephones so we won't be able to contact you and well an owl would probably take flight with fear and never come back, so this is how we can talk." Taking the package from her, I pulled the string and the wrapping fell away. It was a portrait of all of us. Except the picture was alive.

" I was doing a bit of research and found that the people in these paintings can move between other paintings of them. There's an identical portrait in Carlisle's study. So whenever you want to talk just tell one of our miniatures."

I picked her up in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you so much." I placed hear delicately down next to Carlisle. " I'll make you proud".

" I know you will, son. I know you will." Carlisle said.

I pecked Esme on the cheek and shook Carlisle's hand then ran at the brick column between platforms nine and ten, waving as I went. Carlisle's last thoughts were " Albus was right, this is just what he needs."

I emerged in a haze of smoke, pushing my trolley. I saw numerous families' fare welling their children. I loaded my luggage then steeped up onto the shiny red steam train. Hogwarts Express. I found a stall and retrieved the portrait of our family from my pocket. Emmett was cartwheeling around while Alice and Jasper played tag. Carlisle and Esme where reading and Rosalie well, was being Rosalie. I missed them already. Then with a blast of the horn the train started to move. Slow at first, like a snail but picking up speed becoming a roaring tiger. A knock on the stall door startled me. It was the girl from Madam Malkin's robe store, Bella and her friend.

" Um, sorry sir but everywhere else is full." He stuttered. Ron was his name, it was on his trunk. " Uh, I'm Ronald Weasley and this is Bella Swan." Well duh I almost said but then remembered these were my students. " Nice to meet you, certainly come on in. I'm Professor Cullen." I said in the most cherry voice I could muster.

Nervously they planted themselves in the seats opposite me. " So you're the new teacher sir," said the red haired boy Ron bravely. I smiled.

" Yes that's me, the new one" I paused awkwardly. "so tell me about yourselves". I wanted to at least give my self a good record as the friendly teacher.

" Well, I'm muggle-born, but both my parents are dead so I'm living with the Weasley's." Bella said timidly. Despite her nervousness I couldn't help but marvel at the way her voice sounded. Pure. Like bells.

" Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss." I spoke up.

" It was a long time ago, I can hardly remember them. So anyway I'm in my sixth year at Hogwarts now and I'm training to be a healer." She continued in a rush.

" Oh that's wonderful, you'll be in my class then" I didn't bother to hide my hopefulness. I liked this girl.

" Care of Magical Creatures, yes it's one of my favorite subjects." Her interest in me seemed to pick up. " I'm looking forward to it sir."

" That's good at least I'll have one familiar face, so how bout you Ron?" I didn't want to leave him sitting there awkward.

" Well my family, we're pure blood, though my father doesn't act like one he is obsessed with muggle things. Other than that same year as Bella, I want to be a Quiditch player."

" Oh good, good." I said trying to hide my boredom with him. He was let's just say, plain mind to listen to.

" Tell us about yourself professor." She'd taken me by surprise. I noticed once again I couldn't read her thoughts.

" Well, I'm a vampire so I don't really have any blood, though don't worry I drink from animals." I chuckled as their faces went from shocked to scared to curious. " I am teaching on Dumbledore's request just for a year." I added.

" You're a vampire, I thought so but I didn't want to be rude". Ron said amazed.

" Yep, I'm a monster." Just then the clouds parted and a lone ray of sun came shining through the window. My skin sparkled.

" No you're not a monster." Bella whispered. " You're Beautiful". She gazed at me and smiled.

* * *

As the sun finally set behind the hills a warm feeling of happiness spread over me. Bella, Ron and I had talked about random things the whole journey. "What's your favorite color?" Ron had asked. "Topaz" Bella had blurted out. Brown was what I had said, it was the color of her eyes. I loved her eyes, most people with brown eyes had a very flat look. Hers seemed to go on and on.

I enjoyed their company and also the information the told me about Hogwarts. Like the secret passages that were handy if you were running late. Which bathrooms to avoid because of Moaning Myrtle and what students were naughty. Most of these people were in Slytherin house. She and Ron had proudly informed me they were in Gryffindor.

I had invited them around for dinner in my office the following Monday. "We've got to go change into our robes now professor" they said, "We'll be arriving in around ten minutes". I stretched slightly, and then got up.

" I should probably change too." I said sadly. I truly had enjoyed their company. " See you two round." As they walked off I tried once again to penetrate Bella's mind. Nope still nothing. I grabbed my trunk and wheeled it down to the staff area of the train. I had purposely not sat here because I new that I would, by far be the youngest (looking) teacher and would have to sit and listen to their gossiping thoughts about me for the whole trip. I could hear them now as I entered.

I wonder how old he is, he looks only eighteen – Sprout

I can feel death approaching this man – Trelawney

I almost felt like going up to them and saying 'I'm turning two thousand and three next year' and 'how can death be approaching if I'm already dead.' But I didn't. This year would be a lot easier if I played the innocent vampire not the creepy I know what your thinking bloodsucker. I changed quickly into some deep purple robes with a gold trim. Then waited in the toilets until I heard the hiss of the train as it came into the station. I sighed then as quickly and as human like as possible walked to the door and into the cool air. I hailed a carriage that had a Thestral pulling it, (I had learnt this from my teaching book) and jumped aboard quickly. The scent of pine and animal combined with my new robes was quite calming.

I breathed it in savoring the scent. The carriage pulled round a corner and then I saw it, Hogwarts my new home. A wonderful glow emitted from the windows, a glow, which I suspected, wasn't electric but candle. The three tallest towers spiked into the night sky. It was a grand piece of architecture one I would have to share with Esme. I jumped off the carriage as It stilled. I patted the Thestral, whispering thanks, then headed up the stairs into the main entrance hall. My trunk was immediately taken by a house elf that bowed so low it's nose grazed the floor then it snapped it's fingers disappearing.

I entered what seemed to be the great hall. A few teachers who must have come by other means of transport were chatting around the head table. I walked towards them while taking in my surroundings. The roof didn't seem to be there, replaced by a night sky. Four tables representing each house ran the length of the hall. I took my seat at the staff table and looked at the students trickling in. I saw Ron his flame hair standing out. He was closely followed by Bella. I smiled at them. They waved in return. I had a feeling we would become good friends.

**A/N Please hit that green button, you know u want to. Next update will be tommorow if i can get three more reviews**.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I don't know about this chapter, please review. Also please tell my who you think Bella's parents should be, they have to be dead. Maybe james and lily but we'll see. Please review and tell me thanks.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own a mansion in Forks or twelve grimauld place. I don't own any of these characters either.**

**I an't makin any money outta this. **

**Also thanks to QuirkyCullen AND ****SeleneMaeAysel **

**for their help and support. much appreciated.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**A Family Thing**

_Do I love you because you're beautiful,__  
__Or are you beautiful because I love you?__  
__~Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein II, Cinderella_

Dumbledore had invited me to join him for a light supper in his office. Of course I didn't eat but the meting was more about getting to know each other. I suspect he did it with all new staff members.

His office was hidden behind a large Phoenix gargoyle. It pulled away to reveal a twisting spiral staircase. His actual office consisted of a library, astronomy area and his main desk. I seated myself down.

" So Edward it is very good to see you. So glad you could make it. Now I'm sure you have many questions, but I'd like to ask you one." He paused examining his long frail fingers. " Have you meet Miss Swan yet?"

My eyes probably popped out of their sockets. I quickly gathered my self and said in an innocent voice. " Yes, Bella. Good kid, shy but smart. I saw her on the train, had a little chat." he didn't need to know I'd been 'chatting' to her the whole journey. Technically, I wasn't lying just telling, well part of the truth.

" Ah, that's good you've met her, she is actually very important in what I am going to explain to you know. As you are probably aware of by now, the reasons I invited you to teach weren't solely to 'enlighten you'. I had another motive. Isabella or Bella as she is more commonly known is an orphan. She has no blood relatives, and until two months ago I thought she was alone in this world. I was curious to find out more about her. She is smart, as you said and will grow up to become a very great witch.

So I did a bit of investigating and found she had a godfather still alive. As it so happens I already knew this man. He was an 'old friend' of mine."

Dumbledore looked at me with those sad blue eyes. Gauging my reaction. I had had an inkling that Dumbledore didn't just want me to find my 'purpose'. Carlisle's thoughts had been a giveaway there. I also had an inkling who the godfather was. I didn't know why but it seemed to fit. " Carlisle" I whispered. At home he had been blocking me a bit, more than usual and his smug grin, I'm sure he wouldn't be that happy to get rid of me.

Dumbledore nodded. " Yes Carlisle is the godfather."

" But how does this affect me." I didn't know where I fitted in yet.

" Well Carlisle wants to get to know her, eventually he hopes he can adopt her as his own daughter. But he doesn't want to rush her into anything, moving in with vampires I quote 'can be a little bit freaky especially if there is an Alice in the house'." That sounded like Carlisle, of all of us surprisingly he was most scared of Alice, or more what she would do if your fashion sense were less than perfect. I chuckled.

Any new person in the house would become her new Barbie doll. I could understand Carlisle wanting to ease Bella into this.

" So you want me to be friends with her?" I asked, only now catching on.

" Well as friendly as possible, but remember your still her teacher. Which reminds me. Have you sorted your lessons? I know you have a degree in almost everything and Carlisle being Carlisle said you would be fine but I'm here to help if you need anything." He rambled.

" No thank you, sir I'm fine actually I have lots of great ideas thanks to Esme. Just a question though," he nodded for me to go ahead. " Who were her real parents and how do they, did they" I corrected myself ", know Carlisle." I had another idea. " and am I supposed to tell her she is Carlisle's goddaughter ?"

" Firstly I think Carlisle should tell you about his relationship with Isabella's parents, it's his story to tell, and Edward I feel the time to tell her about her godfather will present itself to you soon enough. If you choose to take it well that's another question." His eyes glazed over a bit like Alice's when she has a vision. " Yes, Isabella has a strong heart, very pure." I took this as my sign to leave.

" Thanks for supper, it was ah, very informative, I should probably go and start unpacking my office." I headed for the stairs.

" That's alright Edward, have a good night."

" Goodnight" I made my way out of the phoenix gargoyle and done the corridor towards my office, mulling things over in my head. Tomorrow was lessons. I had first years, thirds then sixths. I went into my office and at vampire speed unpacked. At the back of my office was a bedroom and bathroom. I thought about making the bedroom a lounge, I'd ask Flitwick who I'd meet at dinner about it. I lay on the bed thinking about today's events. Carlisle had a goddaughter. I had a god sister. And sh was the same person who I think I was falling for.

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning I left the confinements of my office and wandered the castle. I ended up outside the fat lady's portrait, the entrance to Gryffindor house. I muttered the password that I had been told in the information Dumbledore had sent me and walked quietly into the common room. No guesses what color this house was. Ruby draping and plush crimson armchairs were placed around. Two staircases spiraling up into the top part of the tower were at the black wall while windows that had faded red curtains hiding them lined around the rest of the circular room. Red, the color of love. I ran at vampire speed up one of the staircases until I reached a landing. The door had the number six on it. I opened it praying it wouldn't squeak then slipped inside.

What the heck was I doing here? Of all places I was drawn to here. The gryffindoor sixth year girls dormitory. I gazed over the seven sleeping girls. Right Edward. First night as a teacher and your in a girls dormitory at three in the morning. That'll look great on your C.V if you get caught.

A ray of moonlight came through a slit in the curtains and shone on her face. That was the reason I was here. To see Bella. I slowly so as not to make a sound, I walked over to her. I kneeled down next to her four-poster bed and breathed in her scent. It wasn't a bloody scent; I didn't invite me in at all. Well in that sense.

But it lit fires in me. Freesias and strawberries and wood. It was the best thing I had ever smelt. I slowly, so not to wake her, placed my hand on her cheek. Her skin was so soft and so warm. I sat like that for an hour then I heard it. She started talking.

" Edward" she murmured. I nearly leaped out the window in shock. How did she even know my first name? I suppose it would have been on my trunk. " Your Beautiful" I couldn't help myself I grinned and answered so softly I could barely hear myself.

" No Bella, your beautiful". I waited another hour until the first signs of dawn made themselves known. She had kept saying my name but also she said other things like how she missed her parents and a bit about Ron.

When she said his name I immediately felt a feeling I had never felt. Jealousy. But why? She was just another girl who just happened to be Carlisle's goddaughter. I was her teacher for Merlin's sake, I shouldn't even be here, watching her sleep at all but she made me feel happy, even when she was asleep. I tried to tell myself to get over it, she was seventeen and I was nearly five times that, way to old for her. But I couldn't. Eventually as the other girls began to stir I left. I had to get ready for my lessons and I needed to check in with Carlisle about all of this.

Back in my office, I calmed my breathing and faced the portrait of my family on the wall. Everyone was there except Emmett who I guesed was probably on the other side of the castle by now riding a dragon or something. His painted self must have found out that you can travel to pictures around yours. I called the painted Carlisle. " Can you please get the real Carlisle". I wasn't quite sure how this would work. After about a minute he came back into the picture.

" He said that he will be arriving in two minutes and to be warned he is coming with Alice." The painted Carlisle shrugged then returned to his book. What Carlisle is coming here? How? Then coughing from the ashes of the fireplace emerged two figures.

" Look now my outfits ruined. You could clean your fireplace Edward." That was definitely Alice. I scooped her up in a big hug. " Man Edward it hasn't even been 24 hours yet." She laughed.

" Alice has had a vision". Said Carlisle gravely. I tried to read the little pixie's mind, she was blocking me. " It's about Bella".


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone here is the next chapter so enjoy.  
**

**The first Chapter for my other Story, Dying Sun is up. take a look.**

**I need fifteen reviews on thi one before i update or i won't, i probbably will but still REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far. All meaning ten. Boo Hoo. **

**Here is my next chapter, sorry there is a lot of talk and not much do but it explains a lot.**

**P.S I just couldn't think of any quotes till i remembered this... it just fits...**

* * *

**And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…  
Edward Cullen**

Chapter Four

Green Flames

" It's about Bella". Alice said I nearly choked on thin air.

" Bella?" I asked weakly. I knew something was wrong by the way Carlisle had said her name.

" Edward lets talk about this. Firstly you need to know what happened between Bella's parents and me. They died because they were murdered. I met them the year before that, just over sixteen years ago. You were in Albania on your 'I'm a monster' escapade before you ask.

I first met them when they were taken into the hospital I was working at. They looked like they had been tortured. Apparently they were found in the woods nearby. The woman, Bella's mother went into cardiac arrest shortly after she arrived. I saved her life that day." He finished softly. " They regained conciseness. They got a huge fright when they saw me." He chuckled at the memory. " They knew what I was. They then told me about themselves, wizards. We grew to become great friends as they recovered. I had taken them back to my house after about a week in hospital. They couldn't go to the wizarding hospital because the person who tortured them ran it." He sighed. " James and Lily along with their first son Harry were murdered by Lord Voldemort. Bella was two months old at the time. Lord Voldemort didn't know she even existed. Bella was in her room asleep at the time. He was just after Lily and James and Harry unluckily was with them." He started shaking.

Alice this whole time had been walking around my office examining things. Tutting at my clothes and generally being Alice but when Lord Voldemort had been mentioned she had stopped.

" This lord Voldemort person is he still out there?" I asked cautiously.

" No, The night the Swan's died so did Lord Voldemort for reasons unknown to me." I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

" Does Bella know about this"?

" Partly, she doesn't know about Harry or who murdered her parents though and she didn't know she had any magical connection." I remembered she thought she was a muggle born.

" And the vision?" I glanced over at Alice.

" Bella comes to your office for supper on Monday, her friend Ron gets sick and has to go to Saint Mungo's" I gave her a questioning look. " The magical hospital no-brains, you and Bella escort him there and then there is a loud bang and Bella screams you yell No then poof, nothing. I gazed at her shocked. What did this mean? " Oh and when you tell her about us being vampires invite her around for Christmas, I've already bought her present she'll love it. See ya Eddie." She turned towards the fireplace and hopped in, she didn't even have to duck her head she was so short. She grabbed some powder out of her pocket waved then dropped the powder saying Cullen House then disappeared in green flames. All this is in twenty seconds. I shut my gaping jaw then turned to Carlisle.

" What was that about?"

" Alice wants Bella to stay at ours for Christmas she already bought her a wardrobe among other things and she just left using the Floo Network. Dumbledore let me put one in between our house and your office. He thought we might need it."

" Oh, ok that's good. Carlisle… how am I supposed to do this and why me?"

I whispered the lasts three words.

" Son, I thought you best for this because I know you. You need something to work towards and after seeing Bella at Madam Malkin's and the look in your eyes I knew that you would be best for this. It was the most unmonstorous I have ever seen you. I don't know what she did but -"

" I can't read her thoughts Carlisle" I cut in before he could finish.

" Ah, I see." He smiled. Thoughtfully. 'He's in love' he added mentally in his thoughts then started blocking me by singing the Australian national anthem in Chinese. I looked at my feet feeling awkward. If I could blush I would be bright red. He knew I had heard him. " Edward, you can't change your feelings but remember for now she is still your student."

I looked up shocked. " You're not going to tell me to get over it?" I asked.

" Son, this evening when I got here I knew something had happened I have never seen you so happy." He grinned at me. " Bella is perfect for you. Just give it two years and she'll be out of school and then you can become more than friends. Remember you her teacher for now."

"You aren't going to tell the others?"

" Not unless you want me to?"

" Definitely not" I said thinking of Emmett. "I'll tell them when I'm ready … and if she likes me too. I said softly. " What do I do about Alice's vision?" I remembered.

" Ah now I'm not sure, the obvious thing to do is try and make sure Ron doesn't get sick in the first place. Check the food and drinks. If he still gets sick, try to avoid Saint Mungo's. If you he has to go then try to keep Bella and yourself behind. If you have no choice then is very careful." I sighed.

"I'll try my best."

"I know you will."

" Why is she at the Weasley's anyway." Talking about Ron had reminded me.

" That is for Bella to tell you that's her story."

" Grrrrr that is exactly what Dumbledore said about you.

He chuckled. " Ah, Dumbledore's a good man. Well I best be off you have lessons in around ten minutes."

" Oh yeah, how fun." I said sarcastically. He just laughed.

" I think you'll enjoy it. Anyway, goodbye Edward." He stepped into the fireplace chuckling."

" Goodbye." He vanished in green flames.

Turning away I looked out my window. Today was cloudy. Good, I didn't want myself to be the subject of my first lesson. I gathered my books and headed outside into the cool winters air. All of a sudden there was a scream from behind me. I turned at vampire speed to see who it was though I already knew. Bella.

* * *

**Mwa ha ha ha . Cliffy i know but i couldn't help myself. Now you just have to review. I know it's short i'll make one double it tommorrow.**

**thanks 4 reading!!! ( :**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note. Sorry for the wait, This is an extra long chapter. lucky you. I won't be able to post until Sunday cause i'm going camping. Though i might squeeze one in before i go tomorrow. Please review.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own twilight + harry potter and i never did.**

**Thanks to QuirkyCullen for the 15 reviews.**

* * *

_**Cold hands, Warm heart.**_

_**V. S. Lean.**_

Chapter Five

First Lesson

Bella.

Like a rocket I launched into action sprinting to Bella. She had fallen down the stairs leading from the entrance hall to the courtyard outside. I bent down over her examining her obviously broken leg.

" Edwa – I mean Professor Cullen?" She gazed up at me tears in her eyes. " Ow." She flinched as she moved. " Geez, what a klutz I am, really first day and all."

" Bella, what hurts?" I was worried that it wasn't just her leg that was broken.

" My leg and m-my back." She said wincing. Great! I prayed she hadn't broken her back.

" Can you move your toes on your good leg" I asked. I took off her shoe. There was no movement, "Bella?"

" Yeah I'm trying," she whispered.

" Right I'm taking her up to the hospital wing, Ron I need you to tell Professor McGonagall that I won't be able to take the first years today. Then met us up there." Ron of course had been right by Bella when she fell.

"Right Professor, I'll go tell McGonagall." He smiled weakly at Bella then ran off back into the school.

" Ok Bella, I'm going to have to lift you up. I have very steady hands but you tell me if anything hurts. Now first put your arms around my neck." I kneeled down beside her and she wrapped her arms around me. I then positioned her as if I was a forklift, my arms sticking out holding her. She lay like a plank but with her legs bent, hands still hugging my neck. I lifted her up off the ground and looked down at her.

" I'm going to start walking now as smooth as possible, but any pain you say."

" I'm good let's just go, people are staring." She said so only I could hear.

I walked briskly trying not to jolt her, back inside and through one of the secret passages she herself had told me of. When we arrived at the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office.

" Oh, deary me what have we got here. Oh it's Bella, back again I see. Couldn't stay away for long could you." She winked at Bella smiling. " Just place her down here." She said to me, gesturing to a bed. She pulled out a weird set of glasses as I placed Bella gently on the bed. Putting the glasses on she came up to Bella and gazed over her, changing her angle every now and then. " Right" she said putting the now what I realized to be x-ray glasses away. "Broken leg fractured in four places, fractured vertebrae and broken finger. " She said smoothly. " Well done Bella, six breaks in one day that's your new best record." She chuckled.

Why was she taking Bella's health as if it were a joke? A Fractured vertebra was very serious.

" No, remember I had seven in my first year when I attempted to play Quiditch." She giggled.

I was shocked and my face must have shown it. Bella looked over at me and stopped giggling.

" Oh, professor I have Osteogenisis Imperfecta, Brittle Bone disease. Type I.

I break bones like I fail potions homework. Being a klutz who can't walk over a flat surface without finding something to trip over doesn't help. Though I'm breaking less these days, this is the first in three months. And anyway it is nothing that a little bit of Essence of Selamina can't fix. I'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

" Osteogenisis Imperfecta?" She nodded at me. I had heard of the condition before when taking my medical degree. It had occurred to me when she had tripped that just falling down three steps shouldn't break your leg. Her bones were weak, so more susceptible to breaking. I understood now but it still didn't make me feel any better about it. I hated to see Bella in pain and to think she's been through this her whole life!

" Open up Bella." Madam Pomfrey had brought a bottle full of smooth white liquid to Bella's bedside and now had a spoonful of it ready for her to swallow. Taking a deep breath she held her nose and gulped it down. " I don't know why you think it's disgusting, everybody else says it tastes like chocolate milk."

" I hate chocolate milk, anything chocolate flavored for that matter." She pouted then grinned at me. Definitely not normal, what girl doesn't like chocolate?

" So professor thanks for saving me. Usually I am there for like hours until somebody actually comes and scrapes me up off the floor, their either to scared to lift me cause they'll hurt me or they aren't strong enough to carry me all the way up here." She smiled.

" Happy to be of service."

" My night in shining amour or should I say my knight in sparkling amour."

I groaned at her attempted humor directed at my skin but laughed with her anyway.

" I best be heading off to class," I said looking at my watch. " Would you like me to get you anything, I'll come back this evening to visit, if that's alright." I didn't want to leave but I didn't want to get fired on my first day either.

" Yes please come back," she said trying to hide her excitement. " And could you get me some everlasting beans and ask Ron to grab my toothbrush and pajamas if that's not a problem."

I grinned. " No that's fine, I'll see you around six then."

" Cool" She smiled warmly. " Oh look here's Ron now." I turned towards the door to see Ron walking towards Bella a huge grin on his face.

" I told McGonagall, she appointed Hagrid for that lesson." Said Ron

"Thanks Ron, I best be heading off, See you Bella," I nodded at Ron, smiled at Bella then turned and walked slowly out the door.

I paused outside, listening.

" He likes you. I'd even go to say he's in love with you." Ron said to Bella.

" To tell you the truth, I like him, even maybe I'm in love with him too." Bella answered. I could tell from her voice she wasn't lying.

" He's our teacher Bella."

" That's the problem," She said softly.

I nearly screamed out in joy. She liked me, loved me too. I ran to my office at vampire speed, thankfully everyone was in class. She liked me. I sat down breathing erratically.

Then I was bought down to earth hearing the bells signaling next period chime. I cursed inwardly then headed outside to the awaiting third years.

My first lesson was going to be a theory lesson. I handed out copies of 'mythical beasts and where to find them' and a map of the world.

"Alright class, your job is to try and map out as many species of mythical creatures as you can over the world. You can use your books and your brains. Winner is the person with the most species mapped and they get a prize. Your time starts now." I walked amongst them looking over their shoulders. Most of the species had been written next to the UK. " Okay times up.' I said after forty-five minutes." Bring your charts up to the front. I gazed at them quickly. " Okay we have a clear winner, Ginny Weasley. A small red haired girl walked up to the front. I immediately recognized her as Ron's little sister. I handed her some chocolate Frog's and shook her hand. "Next lesson will be on caring for Thestrals. Class Dismissed."

The same happened for the sixth years except a girl called Hermione Granger who I recognized as one of the girls from Bella's dormitory last night, won the mapping contest.

After the bell rang I dropped off my books at my office grabbed three packets of ever-flavored beans and some flowers from out in the school gardens and headed up to the hospital wing. I was a bit early it was half five.

Bella was sitting up in bed reading a novel. She looked up at me from her bed and immediately broke into a smile.

" Hi, hope your feeling better." I said lamely. "I got you those 'ever flavored beans' " I said placing the packets on her bedside table "and some flowers" I placed them in the empty vase.

" Thanks so much, the flowers smell divine." She said as she sniffed them.

" Reading?" I asked.

" Yeah Wuthering Heights, it's one of the few possessions my parents gave to me before they were murdered."

" It's a muggle book?" I questioned.

" I actually like muggle books and music but mostly all classical. I find that I can relate to it."

" Do you play an instrument?"

" Flute how about you?"

" Piano. You'll have to show me sometime." I said.

" Yeah that would be neat."

We talked about school and home for almost three hours. I enchanted her with tales of Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. She seemed to think Alice was nice. Wait until she actually meets the evil pixie.

Bella, unable to stay awake any longer started to fall asleep.

I started humming a song that I'd never heard before. It was a lullaby and I realized that it was about my love for Bella.

" That's beautiful." She said dreamily.

" Only for you." I whispered. " Only for you."

I continued humming this song the melody twisting over and under the harmony.

" It's hot in here" she said.

It was a warm night and the hospital wing didn't have any windows. I immediately realized how to make her comfortable.

" Bella,"

" Yes" she said dreamily.

" Are you too hot?"

" Yes." She said again.

" I can cool you down, my skin is cold."

" Please." She shuffled over in the bed making room for me.

" Ok but if you get to cold you say."

" Yes" she said slightly irritated now.

I climbed in beside her, breathing in her heavenly scent. Immediately she turned on to her side facing me and draped an arm across my chest. I stroked her hair and sung her lullaby until she was asleep. I stayed like that the whole night listening to Bella sleep talk and watching her chest rise and fall. When I head the birds starting to sing at dawn I gently pried my self from her grasp.

" Edward?" she asked.

" Yes, I'm here Bella." I only just noticed she called me by my first name.

" Thanks."

" Happy to be of service." I said smiling. " Always happy."

* * *

Today was a Saturday, the day the students go into Hogsmeade. I decided that I would go too, I had to stock up on food for Monday evening's dinner with Ron and Bella. I followed the path out of the school gates and into the town centre. Looking around I noticed Bella closely followed by Ron heading into the Three Broomsticks. I followed. I caught up to them easily.

" Can I buy you two a drink?" I asked giving them a wink.

" Sure professor that would be nice I'll have a butter beer and Bella?" said Ron.

" Butter bear please." Answered Bella.

I turned to the waitress. "Two Butter beers please."

We walked over to a table by a window. Bella still looked shaky on her feet. We sat down and looked around.

" If anyone asks this is your reward for helping me when I got lost." I said to them. They just burst out laughing.

" Two butter beers." The waitress said as she placed two big mugs of warm honey liquid on the table. " Thanks" I said handing her a Galleon. " Keep the change."

Bella and Ron drank the liquid quickly. " What does it taste like?" I asked.

" Well it is a mix between sort of like soft caramel toffee and milk. It's absolutely delicious." Bella said her face glowing. " Thanks for the drinks Professor."

" No, thank you, for helping me when I was lost." I said. Only I realized the double meaning in that.

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note. The more reviews the faster i update. Review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for how long it took to update, i couldn't upload. I'm loving the reviews. Please do more.**

**Thanks to all the people who have this on alert and fav.**

**I don't own twilight or harry potter characters.**

* * *

_To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides._

_David Viscott__,_

Chapter Six

Dinner and Astronomy

I ran around my office getting ready for my dinner guests. It was Monday evening and Bella and Ron would be here in less than five minutes. I arranged cutlery for two and checked that the food hadn't burnt. Glancing up at the clock I saw the hand tick over to seven . A knock at the door sounded. I took a deep breathe composed my face and walked over to great my guests.

According to Alice this evening was going to have us end up in Saint Mungo's with a very sick Ron. Then something that Alice had been unable to see would happen to Bella. I wouldn't allow it so I had taken every precaution necessary to prevent Alice's vision becoming reality.

All the food had been tested by house elves and was, they certified not poisonous. I looked over at Ron who was talking enthusiastically between mouthfuls of pudding. He looked fine to me. Bella on the other hand was gazing at the photo of my family. A sad look on her face. She didn't have a real family.

" Is the short pixie one Alice?" She asked softly. Her eyes were staring curiously at the petite girl who was towing behind her, a shopping bag laden Jasper across the painting.

" Yes, and the one she's torturing with her shopping bags is Jasper her husband," I chuckled.

" I read somewhere vampires can have powers." Ron said bravely. That was the exact opposite of what I needed. If Ron new I could read minds then I wouldn't be able to listen to him thinking about his conversations with Bella.

" Yeah some do, like Jasper he can read peoples emotions." I didn't want to use Alice as an example because it was too hard to explain. " We think that if have a power that it is an amplified skill from your human life." I said to Ron who had stopped eating and was now staring at the picture of Jasper.

Bella was staring at me intently then said so only I could hear. " You used to be human?"

Whoops, big mistake. I hadn't wanted to tell her anything about changing or my human life. Telling her about my human life meant telling her how old I was. She would never want to be friends let alone in a relationship with a hundred and ten year old. I nodded at her unwillingly then mouthed, "later". I wouldn't lie to her.

The hours ticked by. As the clock chimed ten Ron stood up. " I had better get to bed, lessons in the morning you know. Later Bella. Thanks heaps Professor." He grabbed his bag and headed out the door and down the corridor. I wondered why we weren't in Saint Mungo's. Maybe Alice had been wrong.

" We should probably start heading up to the Astronomy tower Edwa- I mean Professor."

" What?"

" Your teaching Astronomy to the sixth years tonight, in the Astronomy tower." She said in an obvious tone.

I had completely forgotten about astronomy. Thank goodness I had Bella. I nearly went up to her and hugged her right there.

" Oh, I forgot. Yeah I'll just grab my stuff, thanks for reminding me."

I grabbed my teaching satchel and turned around to find Bella staring at the picture of my family once again. I just heard her whisper under her breathe the words 'I wish' then she followed me out of my office the door swinging closed behind us.

I was extremely pleased I had avoided the Ron incident. It had made me uneasy all weekend. I would have to ask Alice about why nothing happened.

I enjoyed Astronomy, The ten students were on the top of the tower observing Merlin's star and the meteor shower that was happening tonight. Every now and then they would pull away from their telescopes and take a few notes. I was looking at Bella, her notes seemed to be half as long as everyone else's but when I actually read them they detailed things even I hadn't noticed. She was very observant. After about an hour I dismissed the class. They packed up their telescopes and dwindled of down the stairs. Soon it was just Bella and I.

Our eyes locked. She wanted me to tell her about being human I could see the questioning look on her face.

" When did it happen?" She said so softly that if there had been a wind her words would have blown away.

" Ninety three years ago." I tensed waiting for her reaction. It didn't come.

" How?"

" Carlisle found me dying of Spanish influenza. My parents were already dead. He bit me injecting his venom into my blood."

" I'm sorry about your parents."

" It's okay it was a long time ago."

" I would love to be a vampire." This shocked me so much I gave an involuntary jump.

" Why?" I questioned.

" I-I it's stupid, forget I suggested it."

" No please tell me, I'll understand and I won't think it's stupid." I pleaded.

" I want to be a part of your family. It seems so perfect. " She said slowly. It was her this time waiting for my reaction. Now was the time to tell her about Carlisle I realized.

" You already are." The look that crossed her face was a mix of confusion and hope.

" I don't have any family left."

" You have one. Carlisle my adoptive father is your godfather. He didn't know himself until Dumbledore told him."

There was a long pause where she just stared into my eyes.

" I know your telling the truth, but how can it be poossible?"

"He met your parents before they even had you. He saved their lives and I guess, in thankfulness they made him godfather."

" So I can come live with you guys?" She asked tentatively.

" Well sure, we'd love that, actually Alice already bought you a Christmas present."

" Awesome, this is like the best day of my entire life." She ran up to me put her arms around my waist and hugged me. I hugged her back. " This is like my dreams coming true." She pulled back the widest grin possible on her face.

I smiled. Then remembered what she'd just said.

" Your dreams?"

" Oh yeah. Well ever since I first saw you I've been having these dreams. Where you and I are spending Christmas together."

" Well, judging by your reaction that will be happening. I think we might need to talk to Carlisle in the morning. He will be pleased."

" Why?"

" Carlisle hoped you would want to come and stay even live with us but he'd understand if you didn't want to live with vampires."

"Oh, I can't wait to meet him, he sounds very kind. But he needn't worry I would trade anything to come and live with you and your family . . . Edward I-I don't know how to put this but..." She hesitated then stepped forward and kissed me square on the lips. I was ecstatic. I kissed her back then she pulled away turning her back to me.

" I'm sorry, it was all perfect and I've gone and wrecked it." She sobbed. I walked up behind her, turned her around and kissed her again; she put her hand in my hair gripping it tightly. Eventually I pulled back to let her breath.

" Bella, I love you, I've never loved anyway like the way I love you."

" I love you too Edward. So much." She then kissed me once again.

We spent the night lying on the top of the astronomy tower, her wrapped in a thick blanket I'd found. We talked a lot. Mostly about Carlisle and the rest of the family especially Alice. I explained her power seeing the future. I still hadn't said anything about mine.

"I bet she saw me coming."

"Alices visions are very subjective but yes if she already bought you a chritmas present then she probbably did." i answered/

By the time she fell asleep she was laying against me, her arms hugging my chest. I sung her lullaby and stroked her hair softly. Eventually as the first cracks of light appeared on the horizon I cradled her in my arms leapt off the side of the astronomy tower and onto Gryffindor tower and in through her window. I placed her on the bed then scribbled a note on a piece of paper placing it by her head.

Bella,

Hope you slept well.

Meet me in my office at eight this morning.

Love from Edward.

I kissed her lightly on the head then jumped from her window and out into a small courtyard. I stayed there listening to the bird's chorus then headed to my office to talk to Carlisle. I was in the best mood I'd been in my entire life.

* * *

Please review. More reviews more updates.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry this took so long just started first year of High School this week. This is a long chapter so hope your happy. ****I don't own any dialogue or characters that are stephenie or joanne's. **

* * *

**Love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence.** ******H. L. Mencken**

Chapter Seven

The Lagoon

Green flames licked at Carlisle. He emerged from the fireplace brushing him self off.

" Ah Edward, you have news?" He said happily. Sitting down on the couch. It was ten to eight.

" Yeah, well last night I had astronomy class. Afterwards I was left alone with Bella and well I told her."

" Good . . . How did she take it?" He responded warily.

" Brilliantly, she can't wait to meet you all and wants to come for Christmas."

" Well that's very good news," He paused "you're not telling me something though."

He knew something had happened. It didn't surprise me. Carlisle had known me my whole vampire life. He knew me better than anyone.

" Yeah, she kissed me. Then she thought she'd screwed everything up and was crying and so I kissed her." I said simply. " I don't know what to do Carlisle she is technically my student. I can't kiss her and spend the night on the roof of the Astronomy tower with her. Not yet anyway." The feeling of pure joy was turning into anxiousness. If we were found out she would be expelled and I would be fired. Carlisle would lose his goddaughter and Bella would lose her education. It wasn't worth it. I'd tell her that we should wait a couple of years but I didn't know if I could even wait myself.

"This is tricky." Carlisle perplexed. " Your right, yes but I think there is a way around this. If Bella ends up coming to our house for all the holidays then you'll have plenty of time to be together. At school, as long as you kept yourselves out of the public eye then you'll be fine. I think I will explain this to Dumbledore. He has a very loving heart and I'm sure he would understand that this is true love and it can't be helped. Don't worry Edward it will all be fine, … just be cautious." Carlisle finished.

A knock at the door ended our conversation. I walked over to greet Bella while Carlisle sat down on the couch.

" Bella, it's great to see you." She gave me such a big hug that if I had been human, would have had me on the floor.

"Edward, You're here, I'm not dreaming. Your real." She gave me another bone crushing hug.

"Why wouldn't I be Bella?" I asked curiously.

" I-I thought it was all to good to be true. I mean I thought I was dreaming." She laughed.

" Bella, even you don't have a good enough imagination to come up with something like that." I teased.

" Your right."

A small cough reminded us of Carlisle's presence.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Carlisle, your godfather." She ran up to him giving him yet another one of her bone crushing hugs. They stayed like that for a good minute before finally pulling away to look at each other.

" Bella, you look so much like your mother, though you have your father's eyes. They would be so proud."

At that Bella grinned. "It's so good to finally meet you."

"The feeling is mutual."

" Did you know my parents?" She asked cautiously.

" I certainly did. They were some of the best people I have ever meet." Carlisle responded.

The two of them continued to talk about Lily and James. Carlisle told her about Harry. Bella seemed upset at the thought of having had a brother. I guessed she might feel guilty at being the only one not murdered. We sat on the two couches, Carlisle on one, Bella and I on the other. Luckily Bella had a free day so she didn't have to get to class. Eventually the conversation stopped and Carlisle said goodbye. Bella didn't even blink an eye at the green flames.

" Bella, you know as well as I do that we can't be together around school."

" Yeah I know but I don't really want to think about it."

" Bella, I love you more than anything. Before you, my life was nothing, now it's everything. Without you I … wouldn't be able to go on. You are my life now."

" Edward I'm unconditionally and irrevocable in love with you. I would do anything to be with you. I just need you to you to promise me something." Bella said softly.

Every word made my heart leap.

" Anything."

" Please don't ever leave me, don't disappear." She pleaded.

" Bella it would hurt me to much to ever leave you, I couldn't." With that I kissed her.

Our lips moved together in a dance, warm and cold. Fire and Ice, existing together in harmony. I pulled back to let her breathe. " So the lion fell in love with the lamb."

" What a stupid lamb."

" What a sick, masochistic lion."

She returned her lips to mine, her hands braiding themselves in my hair, mine on her back pulling her closer. " I want to take you somewhere." I said pulling away for a second.

" Mmmh, where?" Bella responded trying to kiss me again.

" Let me show you." With that I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the window. I climbed out onto the roof and started running and jumping over the castle rooftops.

We came to a place over the great hall. It looked like a hole had been cut out of the roof and a tropical forest placed in it. I set her down. She gazed around at the great expanse of green. I had found it on my nightly travels around the school. It was to sum it up, a magically created rooftop garden that could only be accessed if you climbed over the roofs.

" It's amazing." She said taking of her school shoes to place her feet in the grass. I copied her then took her hand.

We walked deeper amongst the trees, flowers and plants. Birds chirped to us in greeting.

" Is that running water I hear?" Bella questioned after a while.

We turned the corner to find a lagoon with a small waterfall trickling into it. It had golden sandy beaches and the water was a clear blue.

Bella stood gob-smacked at this. "It's beautiful. Perfect." She managed to utter. I turned to face her.

" It's nothing compared to you. Would you like to go for a swim? There are some togs over there for you. This place seems to create whatever you want." I smiled.

" That would be perfect." She replied.

Bella walked over to the other side of the lagoon and scooped up the bikini heading into the surrounding forest to get changed. I did the same picking up some shorts then heading into the forest. I returned in record time dumping my teaching robes on a rock. I waded into the lagoon to wait for Bella. She emerged out of the trees in an emerald green two-piece.

She was beautiful, I couldn't help but stare. Everything about her was perfect. She waded into the water to meet me a soft pink tinge flourishing on her cheeks. She new I was checking her out.

Her eyes roamed over my bare chest that glistened softly in the morning sun. Our hands joined under the warm water. She placed her head on my chest then sighed happily. It was perfect.

I pulled her into deeper water. I could only just keep my head above now; Bella was relying solely on me to stay above water. "Can we have a competition?" she asked.

" Sure." I said curiously. "What?"

"Who can stay under water the longest." She answered a smile playing on her lips.

" But I can go forever." I replied still curious.

" So can I" She removed her wand from where it had been strapped to her leg (I hadn't noticed), and said "Bublidion". A round bubble covered her nose and mouth. "See." Her voice sounded like it came from a far away place.

"Okay you're on." I dove under the water, Bella followed. We swam over to a small cave entrance. She headed into it and I followed. There was a light ahead and we swam in the direction of that constantly heading downwards. Then we came into a huge cavern. I looked at the floor and to my great surprise saw the great hall. We were like birds swimming instead of flying over everyone's heads. People were sitting down to eat lunch. I swam over top the staff table and saw Dumbledore talking to McGonagall. He looked up at us and I thought for a moment that he knew we were there. I swam over to Bella who had found another tunnel. I followed her and we came out in yet another cavern. This time it was the entrance hall. We found a small ledge that had air and Bella removed her bubble charm. We gazed down through the water at the people strolling around the entrance hall.

" I wonder if we can get around the whole school like this." Bella whispered breaking the silence.

" Probably, I wonder though, if there is another way to get out, that way we could meet up easier." I pondered.

" Well why don't we find out?" Bella gave me a quick peck, reinstated her bubble charm then dove into the water. I smiled then followed.

We quickly realized that we were in the roof. We also found out we could get into the walls. We swam a floor below my office. The way I figured it if there were going to be an exit then it would be like the lagoon. Coming up into a form of water. I swam under where I knew my bath was and found exactly what I was looking for, a plughole. I grabbed the plug and pushed it out. I then proceeded to create a hole that we would be able to fit through. The bath gave way easily and soon the gap was big enough for us to squeeze through. We both left the cave tunnels and were left dripping in my bathroom.

" Right there's you sorted, but how am I going to get to the lagoon I can't just stroll into your bathroom." Bella stated.

" Well we can't just create a massive Hole in the Gryffindor girls bath, someone would notice. So maybe Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No one goes in there and it's pretty close to your common room."

"Okay, yeah that's a good idea. So we can meet at the Lagoon every night at ten, that's when all the other girls in my dorm will be asleep." Bella babbled.

" Every night except when I have Astronomy. But you're with me for Astronomy anyway."

" Sounds good." She came up to me and gave me a hug. " Don't worry, everything will be fine, more than fine actually, perfect." She leaned into kiss me, tangling her fingers in my wet hair. Her lips molded to mine, my hands cupped her face. I reminded myself to be careful she was very fragile. I kissed her neck and along her collar bone before returning to her face.

"I love you Edward." I thought my heart had restarted at her words.

"Not as much as I love you Bella." I answered between kisses.

Suddenly she pulled back a devilish grin on her face. " Come on Professor Cullen we have another hole to make." With that she jumped back into the bath put on her bubble charm and slipped through the hole.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Christmas at the Cullens and i will only Publish if i can get to 20 reviews so hit that green button. Also sorry if you don't understand some words i'm from New Zealand and so we have weird words or so i am told. REVIEW  
**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

**O. k i have finally updated!! This hasn't been edited very well i'm looking for a beta raeder to help me please!**

**Also updated the first chapter, take a look. Next chapter is half done.**

**I don't own anything blah blah blah.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Wardrobe Happenings**

_Happiness is having a large, loving, caring, close-knit family in another city._

_George Burns_

I gazed down through the water at the twelve Christmas trees that lined the great hall. One thing about Hogwarts, they go overboard when it comes to Christmas. Magical lights were twirled around the trees in a huge spiral. Tinsel hung like cobwebs from the roof and multi colored baubles decorated the windows. The overall effect was somewhat blinding. I swam up and out of the cavern, along a tunnel and out into the crystal blue of our lagoon.

I waded over to a sunbathing Bella. "It's the middle of winter and I have a really good tan, people are going to get suspicious." She joked. I sat down beside her digging my feet into the golden sand. She rolled over to face me. "I went Christmas shopping this morning."

" That's good, what did you get?" I asked.

" I got Carlisle a book called magical maladies, Esme a quill, Rosalie a talking mirror, Emmett some jokes and pranks, Jasper a book about the magical wars, Alice some color changing nail polish, Ron a new broomstick and I got you something too." She said excitedly.

"Your not going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope, it's a surprise."

"Well I've got a surprise for you to."

"Your not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope like I said it's a surprise."

She huffed then turned onto her back and closed her eyes.

"Bella?" She didn't respond. I leaned over her and traced her lips with my fingers. Her eyes flicked open.

"Yes?"

"Are you scared?" I asked softly.

"Yes" She whispered.

" Why?"

" Edward, I'm scared of losing you, it feels like your going to disappear."

"Bella, I'm not strong enough to leave you, I would die." I said truthely. I leaned over and gently brushed my lips to hers.

"Will they like me?"

I chuckled. "You are one of the most absurd people I have ever meet. Of course they will, I don't know anyone that wouldn't like you."

The train slowed into the station a billowing cloud of steam obscuring the waiting families. I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked to the door and out into the cool December air. No one would notice they were al to busy trying to find their own families. We headed through the stone pillar only to be greeted by Alice.

She ran up to a surprised Bella and gave her a big hug. "I love what you're wearing. Where did you get it?"

"Uh, it's my school robes." Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"Well it suits you."

"Err, thanks I've always wanted to be complimented on how good I look in uniform." Bella joked.

"We are going to be best friends." Alice ignored Bella's sarcasm and grabbed her hand walking beside us.

Alice led us to the car. It was Carlisle's Mercedes. We loaded our gear into the boot and hopped in the back. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the front, Alice climbed in beside us.

"How was your trip?" Esme asked.

" Really good thanks." I answered. Our trip had actually been brilliant thanks to the fact that Bella and I had had our own stall.

" What is your favorite food Bella?" Esme said.

"Uh, whatever I don't mind whatever is easiest."

"She likes Roast Vegetables and Pavlova!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella gave her a questioning look and Alice just tapped her head.

"What's Pavlova?" Carlisle inquired.

"It's like a giant meringue that we ate when we were on holiday to New Zealand." Bella said shyly.

We headed out of London and into the countryside eventually we reached our house. I heard Bella gasp as she saw the huge white mansion. It was nothing special to me but I suppose Bella who had lived in a lopsided shoe, which was were the Weasleys lived, (they called it The Burrow and it was pretty bad from what I could make out of the pictures Bella had shown me) would think otherwise.

The car pulled into the garage and Bella's jaw dropped once again at the sight of our many expensive cars. Rosalie had even acquired a Lamborghini Reventon. I would have to ask her how she got her hands on one of those.

We walked inside but Bella didn't even get a chance to look around before Emmett picked her up over his shoulder and started yelling. "Right Edward I have a hostage. I want you to kiss my feet before I give her back, I need to see the love there's like none around here since you left."

Rosalie sweared at Emmett and said something about him not getting any love tonight and Bella started laughing and pounding Emmett's back with her fists.

"Do it Edward."

"Fine, but I'm not kissing your feet I'll kiss Bella, actually I'll do better than that I'll go in the wardrobe with her." I said a brilliant idea forming in my head.

"What?" Emmett screeched almost dropping Bella. "Oh boy this is to good, our little innocent Edward is with his father's goddaughter? It's like a soap opera around here. Oh goody now we'll really see the love, or hear it." Emmett said putting Bella down. I grabbed her hand and lead her over to the wardrobe; the ultimate punishment for naughty teenagers. It was all Esme's idea. She used it for when Jasper and Emmett didn't get along. She'd lock them both in there for them to sort out there problems. It was made of solid steel and had a massive lock on it.

I opened the door for Bella then stepped in myself shutting the door behind me. I could hear Emmett securing the lock.

I was pressed up to Bella in the cramped space her warm breath flooded the fridge like room. "Okay here's what we're going to do." I told her quietly. "Follow my lead, we'll show Emmett."

I let out a loud groan and slammed my back against the wall. I then ripped my shirt off tearing it into pieces. Bella moaned my name. She then tentatively reached up to kiss me. I kissed back eagerly.

"How bout we really get Emmett talking." She said when I broke away to kiss her neck. I chuckled then hoisted one of her legs up around my waist. I slammed my back into the wall again and yelled her name. Her lips found mine once again. I held her to my chest while she had her hands tangled in my hair.

"What is going on in there?" Emmett called. "Right I'm going to let you out."

The door swung open the light streaming in. Emmett stood there a shocked expression on his face. I could understand why. I was topless and Bella had her leg hitched on my hip. Her hands were in my hair and mine were supporting her back.

Finally Emmett recovered and burst out laughing. "Geez, you two get a room." He turned and walked off still laughing away. I rolled my eyes and Bella burst out laughing.

"Do you want to see my bedroom?" I asked Bella lightly.

"Sure, but I thought vampires didn't sleep?"

"We don't, but I still use it for storing my music and books and getting away from the others."

"Okay." Bella walked up the stairs and along the hall. She nearly fell but I caught her. I opened the door to my room.

"Yes, so this is my room."

"Wow, you have so much music." She gawped. Her fingers traced over my many albums. She turned around and headed for the window, looking out into the forest. I came up behind her and placed my hand on her shoulder slowly tuning her around.

"Do you want to see your room now?"

"My room?"

"It's just across the hallway from mine."

She nodded and tentatively walked out of my room and opened the door to the one opposite.

I heard her gasp as she saw the red and golden bedspread and curtains. The walls were a soft blue and a massive window dominated one side. Various posters of quiditch teams, celebrities and animals adorned another. She ran her hand over the bed, marveling in it.

"It's brilliant, I love it. Thank-you so much." She sighed and fell back onto the bed.

"It was Esme who did it. Alice filled your wardrobe." I said.

"We're going to tell Alice I ran straight for the clothes." She grinned mischievously. I chuckled then leapt onto the bed beside her. Bella snaked her arms across my chest to my shoulders. "Emmett!" She yelled suddenly. "We've got a room thanks!" I heard a loud smack from downstairs followed by a horrendous torrent of laughter. I raised my elbows and in answer Bella pecked me on the lips, got up and headed to the wardrobe. "Let's see what torture devices Alice has bought me." She joked; the grin was soon wiped off her face when she opened the doors. The wardrobe was twice the size of the bedroom and was fit for a Queen. Alice emerged from behind an aisle.

"I made sure that my room had a door to your wardrobe so I can help you utilize your clothes correctly, I mean you've worn robes for the better part of your life, you probably don't know the difference between a poncho and a cardigan!" Alice explained.

Bella just stood shocked. Then Alice's eye glazed over. I immediately focused on her thoughts, recognizing the signs of a vision.

Dark hooded hoods and blood thirsted red eyes flashed past. A serpent slithered along the floor then coiled up, transforming into a pale creature. It's eyes were a glowing crimson more prominent than the others had been. This thing flicked a wand and a loud green cloud emerged from it twirling around the room in a haze. Somehow I recognized this creature. Alice's thoughts concluded the vision. He's back. Voldemort's back. He's part of the Volturi. He's a vampire.

I turned to Bella who was now staring curiously at Alice. I couldn't let anything happen to her. I would do anything to protect her.

* * *

Review! I need 26 reviews or NO UPDATE.

Gasp i know but ah well.


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

_**"There is always some madness in love, but there is also always some reason in madness."**_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

**Chapter Eight Part 2**

**Christmas with the Cullens**

He's back. Voldemort's back. He's part of the Volturi. He's a vampire. I ran over these words. Each one stabbed my heart. I had just found happiness. Why did it have to crash and burn so soon? It's like the world was teasing me. Giving me something I'd never even dreamed of then putting that very things existence in jeopardy.

Bella creased the lines on my forehead with her finger tip. Her own face was a mask of confusion, and unhappiness. I breathed in her heavenly scent, calming myself.

"Carlisle" . Two seconds later Carlisle was standing at the door. "Take Alice to your office and get her to explain, you need to contact Aro and Albus." I said in a bleak monotone. I glanced over at Alice who was frozen, eyes closed, hands over her ears. He grabbed her by the arm and gently tugged her out of the room.

I turned to Bella attempting a smile. She didn't believe it. "Edward what is going on?' she asked. I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"I don't know, Alice saw something though it probably won't happen" I said tying to assure her.

"Never bet against Alice." She answered biting her lip. I raised my hand to trace where she was biting.

"It's Voldemort, he's a vampire." She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth. "Bella, I won't let anyone harm you. I promise I would rather die than witness you harmed." I said franticly.

"Edward don't" she answered slowly pulling me back on the bed. "Let's not think about that now, it's just me and you." She cuddled under my arm and I softly started humming.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" I said the breaking the silence.

"You smell nice.'

"What?"

"You smell nice" she repeated.

"Thank-you, so do you." I replied chuckling.

"Thanks"

We fell into a comfortable silence and eventually Bella drifted off to sleep. I left the room quickly in search of Carlisle and Alice. I found them in his study. Alice was back to her usual self jumping off the walls but more from nervousness and fear than excitement. "You should really try decaf Alice." I joked half heartedly. "Bella's asleep."

I heard a thumping on the stairs and next minute a very loud smack resounded around the room. Rosalie stood there with her hand raised. She had just smacked me! "What the hell?"

"You worthless piece of crap. She is way to good for you…" Rosalie stopped when Carlisle glared at her.

"Rosalie we have bigger things to deal with than Edward's worth at the moment." He said. Emmett rounded the corner with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Edward sleeping beauty is waking." He smiled pointing over his shoulder.

"I"ll help her Edward. You need to talk to Carlisle." Alice said jabbing me in the chest.

She danced down the hall and the remaining of my sibling refocused on Carlisle. Well at the moment Edward we have no reason to do anything. Voldemort isn't looking for Bella and isn't even aware of her, so unless something drastic happens I say I talk to Albus and Aro, see what's going on and otherwise just act as if nothing's happened. For Bella's sake Edward?"

"Fine, but this isn't over."

"Ah guys not to be rude but who is this moldy guy and why are me making a massive fuss?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes and left the room leaving Carlisle to explain. I halted at Bella's door listening, I was oddly reminded of the situation at the hospital wing.

"I don't know you reckon?" I heard Bella say.

"Bella have you seen the look on his face? I guess you never knew him when he was a lonely, geek how thought him self a monster. He absolutely adores you Bella I have never seen him like this before, it's well amazing what you've done so don't think for a second he doesn't love you with all his heart. And frankly Rosalie is right."

"What did Rosalie say?"

"She thinks that he's not worth you."

"She's wrong I'm not worth him." She said softly.

"I can see I can't change your thinking but at lest I've changed your fashion sense. That nightie looks so cute!' she giggled. "Edward's coming better go, see you in the morning." Alice finished coming closer to the door.

I sprinted down the stairs and turned around like I was just walking up as she pranced out the door. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I knew you were there, that whole talk was for your benefit." She said. "Good night."

"Goodnight, Alice and thank-you." I said giving her a quick hug.

I opened the door slowly to find Bella sitting up in bed reading Wuthering Heights. "Again" I asked softly she still jumped.

" Ah yeah."

"You must have it memorized by now."

"No, not yet, i don't have photographic memory like a certain someone." She joked.

She put the book down and beckoned me to the bed I hoped on top to save her getting chills. She snuggled under m arm again and fell quickly asleep. I gazed at her nightie. It was a soft blue like the walls and hugged her just right. I found myself drifting off dreaming almost but still conscious. All the while humming the same tune.

In the other room I could hear Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper who had joined them finishing off for the night. Everybody went there own ways, Esme and Carlisle to the small library, Alice and Jasper began a monumental house of cards and Emmett and Rosalie to the bedroom. I groaned softly at Emmett's thoughts in disgust but also felt slight jealousy. I would never be able to do that with Bella, she was to precious. Unless. No I wouldn't even consider it.

* * *

**A/N I'm Back from the dead. Nah ive had massive writers block for this story, but plot bunny syndrome has ment i have started about ten other stories one of which i published called meteor. So review i know it's short but next chapter is already half written so if i can get to thirty i will publish.**

**thanks to people who have faved me love u also alerters love u 2.  
**

Review please


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm so sorry i know it has been a year since my last update but i'm back. It's the holidays so hopefully you will get a couple of updates in the next week. Thankyou to all my reviewers, and i hope your all still reading. This chapter is steamy so just don't read the end part if you're not into that sort of thing. I don't really know what i'm doing with this story but i will finish it hopefully be christmas so stay with me here, anyway hope you like. Oh and i don't own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Presents**

_Love has no desire but to fulfill itself. To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving. ~Kahlil Gibran_

Christmas day dawned and Emmett being Emmett made sure that everyone was downstairs and ready to open presents at the earliest time possible. For the vampires 6am was all right for Bella a strong coffee and a shower had been needed to get her to even function enough to get down the stairs. Edward all the while apologizing on Emmett's behalf.

The tree was a huge pine that nearly touched the ceiling of the two storey high living room, its branches were covered in decorations some quite odd and Bella suspected quite old. Edward had brought along some magical ones as well and the overall effect of the tree was quite messy.

Emmett handed everyone presents and then Carlisle allowed them to start. Within ten seconds Emmett had opened all his presents thanked everyone and was playing a new video game on the flat screen.

Bella laughed carefully removing the paper from her first gift. It was from Esme and Carlisle.

"Oh wow!" she said. In Bella's hand she was holding a first edition copy of Wuthering Heights, one of only a few to be in readable condition. Bella opened the cover and noticed it was even signed. "Thank you so much, wow."

Bella stood and went over to Esme and Carlisle and gave them a hug. "I have something for you I'll just go and get it." She said quickly, and then after racing up the stairs she returned with a half dozen presents. She put all but one under the tree and the remaining one to Carlisle and Esme. "It's not much but I hope you like it." Bella said shyly.

"Thank you." Esme said as she began to open it, Carlisle looking on curiously. "It's a camera, thank you Bella"

"You're part right, it's a magical camera, it takes pictures that move." Bella answered. I thought it'd be good to take ones of the family with, something different.

" It's really thoughtful Bella, Thanks." Carlisle said.

The family exchanged presents for most of the morning, I all Bella received the book from Esme and Carlisle, some very outrageous robes Alice had found, a beautiful porcelain doll set from Rosalie which she had made of the family, a new iPod from Emmett already loaded with everything she could possibly want in the way of muggle and magical music and a comprehensive guide to Wizard chess from Jasper which was funny because Bella had bought him a wizard chess set. That just left Edward who has whispered in her ear that his present would be given to her tonight.

They gave her a great lunch with all the traditional muggle foods. Bella was stuffed afterwards and spent the afternoon curled up to Edward on the couch watching Jasper and Emmett play video games. After dinner Edward told her to put her coat and boots on and come outside with him.

Bella rushed upstairs getting dressed super quick then nearly falling down the stairs to get to Edward so quickly. "There's no need to rush love." He said as he caught her and swept her into as tight a hug as was possible. The held hands and strolled outside into the snow. Edward pulled out a rug and they sat together on it, gazing up at the sky. After a while Edward sat up and looked at Bella, she stared back.

"What is it Edward?" She asked

"Bella, I love you so much, I don't know how to put it into words. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He pulled out a rectaganle box. "Someday I want to marry you, and this is a promise of that." H opened the box and pulled out a beautiful necklace. It was silver and had a stone shaped like a swan. This stone was all colors like a rainbow and shined in the light." it's called Paua" dward whispered.

Bella simply put her arms around him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. "Is that a yes then?" he finally asked when she pulled away for air.

"Yes, I love you" She said

"As I love you"

Bella was crying I happiness, but because of the cold her tears were starting to freeze. "Let's get you inside and up to bed." Edward laughed as Bella pulled a face at him. She didn't want to but she knew she'd catch a cold otherwise.

Once inside and after a warm mug of cocoa Bella reflected on the day. "What are you thinking?" asked Edward.

"I was just realizing how truly amazing it is to have such a wonderful family, not that the Wesley's weren't great, they were it's just they never knew Mum and dad. It's amazing and you've all been so generous," she touched her necklace  
"I'm going to miss this when we go back to school."

Edward nodded "But it didn't use to be like this, ever since you came the whole family has been so happy, like they've come out of a deep depression. Even Rosalie." Edward laughed.

Bella chuckled and the leaned into Edward for a goodnight kiss, which he happily returned. Her lips melted against hers and she allowed him entrance when his tongue ran along her lower lip, There tongue's danced together and Bella grasped Edward's hair, feeling it's softness in her hands. Edward's hands roamed over her body, and Bella shivered at the sensation. His hand rested under her breast, silently asking permission and she mumbled a yes into his mouth. His hand tentatively covered her breast, still over the nightie and she moaned at this new feeling. Encouraged he began to squeeze and brought his other hand around to grasp her other one.

"Edward that's so good." She breathed. His mouth moved to her neck and she felt the tingles all the way to her toes. The heat in her abdomen was growing and she knew they had to stop but didn't want to. She was lying on top of him now when she realized his problem slowly growing harder against her thigh. She moved against it, slowly testing out his reaction. He groaned loudly, "Bella ohhh" He whispered into her neck as he moved with her. She moved her hand from in his hair and guided his hand to her nightie's buttons that went down the front. He undid them slowly looking at her pale chest and her black lacy bra with the bow. He softly placed his hand on her breast. Bella pushed at his erection harder and moved her thigh in between his legs, he moaned softly. He placed his hand on the latch in between her breasts and with a quick nod from Bella undid it with little difficulty. Gently he peeled off her bra. Once again he played with her breast but now he teased the raised peaks on them. With his other hand he guided Bella's hand down his chest, she got the hint and placed her hand over his boxers, feeling his rather huge erection she moved her hand slowly, being new to all this and unsure.

Her speed increased and Edward was now thrusting to meet her hand, he moved his hands from her breasts and held on to the headboard, Bella wrapped her hand around him thanking his lose boxers and started going up and down his shaft with each pass Edward grunted and after a couple of minutes he came. He kissed her soundly, did up her bra and quickly but subtly moved her off of him, she sighed happily, ending it. Edward silently thanked her with a quick peck and then she curled up into his side and fell asleep almost instantly. Happy dreams in her head and all the present worry forgotten. Edward moved out of the bed to get cleaned up once she was asleep and cursed himself for being so selfish, though he had greatly enjoyed it he knew he would have to repay the favor sometime. But above all he knew he had to remain in control and not to take things to far. Because firstly she was still underage and secondly she could die. He finished cleaning up and went back into the bedroom. He lay in bed gazing at Bella, knowing someday she would be his wife.

* * *

**A/N Please review but i won't put a limit on how many it'll take till the next update, i just like looking at how many people read this so thanks again for reading my little old story and if you want to know what Paua is it is a New Zealand Maori name for abalone shells except the New Zealand ones are a bit different they look much nicer. Google it.**


End file.
